Harry Potter and the Lost Chapter
by c.92
Summary: Just a ministory that my friend and I actually wrote for an assignment about Harry and the Lost Chapter. Disclaimer, all characters are not mine, only the storyline.


**A/N**

**Er yes, guys...if you're a reader of my James and Lily ficcie, I just want to let you guys know that I will be changing the title of it to something else. Alice and I were "silently" discussing it during assembly - when we were clapping after someone had spoken of course, that way the teachers wouldn't be able to hear us - and came up with 'Hazel Green Eyes". I will be updating soon (I hope) but in the meantime, I have been uploading one-shots.**

**Co-written fiction**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Lost Chapter**

Harry picked up the letter. It didn't look like an envelope that would have a birthday card in it. It looked like any normal letter. Any normal _Muggle_ letter. The envelope was white with only a couple of stamps in the top right hand corner, not like the letter Mrs Weasley, Harry's best friend's mother, had sent. The envelope, Mrs Weasley had sent, by Muggle post, to the Dursleys was filled with stamps, except for the tiny square, which had the Dursleys' address in it instead.

Harry chuckled at the memory that had happened twenty years ago, when he was fourteen, a teenager. He turned the letter over fingering where the Hogwarts seal would have been if it was a letter from his old school or witchcraft and wizardry. Harry glanced at the door, making sure that his wife, Ginny, or his son, James, was not around.

Carefully he slid his finger through the small opening, to the side of the envelope, and slid his finger across, opening the envelope. With another glance at the wooden door, Harry pulled the letter from inside and unfolded the light-weighted paper and read.

_Dear Bloomsbury Publishing,_

_We are writing to you to complain about a faulty item distributed by you publishing agency, the seventh Harry Potter book by J.K. Rowling…_

_The what?_ Harry thought. _This can't be happening!_

Someone was writing about _him_? Harry looked back down at the muggle letter. Strangely, right in the centre of the page, was not words. No, there was, in fact a square, like a muggle television. Harry listened for any sign that any family member of his would enter the room, but there was none. He lifted the page to his nose, and looked through the square with on eye.

Immediately, he felt a jolt, and he was spinning, falling…

Harry landed on the footpath of a quiet street, just in front of a bookshop. Dymocks bookshop, Harry concluded, as there were Dymocks bags hanging by the counter. The bookshop was a small one, nothing like the bookshops Harry knew in Diagon Alley.

'Oh my God, Oh my God!'

Harry jumped at the sound of a young teenager's squeals. She had dirty blonde hair and her eyes were lit with glee.

'I can't believe – this is – '

'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!' Added her friend, who was smiling so happily, with her braces glinting in the sun, making Harry shield his eyes. 'Finally!'

The two girls started dancing like baboons, ignoring Harry.

_Another memory I suppose_, Harry thought.

Harry surveyed the scene he was in, while waiting for the two girls to finish their monkey dance.

It was just after dawn, and the street lamps were still shining. The weather was Frosty. Cold. Freezing in fact. Harry knew that he couldn't feel the cold as he was in a memory, but he still had the urge to grab one of the sleeping bags that was propped against the glass doors of the shop, or one of the cloaks from someone the short queue. In the window was a sign saying 'Sorry, we are closed. Trading hours are 9am-7pm'. One of the girls' wristwatches said 8:55am

Inside the store, the clerks glanced nervously at the mentally disabled girls, knowing that they were lucky. The book store was only a small one, and hopefully, wouldn't receive the same treatment as some of the bigger book stores around the world.

_Why all the commotion?_ Harry thought. Then his eye caught a huge, larger-than-life size poster of –

_Him_.

No, it wasn't a picture of Lord Voldemort, the most evil Dark Lord of all time, defeated by Harry Potter, seventeen years ago. Lord Voldemort had killed innocent, non-magic people, just for power and to create terror. Then, exactly thirty-three years ago, when Harry was just a year old, Voldemort had arrived on his parents' doorstep and killed them. He turned to kill Harry but the killing curse backfired, and hit Voldemort himself. Harry learnt, that it was because his mother had died trying to save Harry. It was because of her love. And seventeen years later, it was because of Harry's love, that Harry destroyed, for once and for all, Lord Voldemort, the Darkest wizard of all time.

No, actually, the poster was of Harry Potter and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

_The seventh Harry Potter book. To be released in stores around the world on 07/07/07 at exactly 9:07am_

Harry glanced through the widow. Inside, the clerks where unpacking boxes and boxes of the seventh Harry Potter book onto the window display shelf, and the shelves near the counter.

Instantly, a girl's wristwatch beeped loudly and the glass doors of the bookshop were opened by a frightened and feeble clerk.

He was almost killed in the stampede.

* * *

The two girls who were at the front of the line, the girl with the braces, and the girl with dirty blonde hair, sat on a park bench reading the book together. Harry had to follow them, since it was one of their memories, Harry couldn't figure out which. He looked of the shoulders of the girls and also read the book with them. Coincidently, the book had very accurate facts about Harry's defeat on Lord Voldemort. 

Simultaneously, the girls flipped the page to read the chapter, when everything was going to be revealed…

And simultaneously, they screamed.

The last chapter was missing.

Frantically they flipped though the one centimetre of blank pages, desperately trying to find just a word, a _single_ word, but they failed. Not even the word "scar" was found, the word J.K. Rowling finally confirmed about two months ago, would be the last word in the book.

* * *

'Terror has struck the world as it has been revealed that the last chapter of the acclaimed Harry Potter series, written by Joanne Kathleen Rowling, is _missing_. Live, from London is Jim Hawkins.' The reporter swivelled her chair and talked to a giant television with a man in it. 'What's the situation Jim?' 

'Well, the case is the same all over the world. None of these books have the last chapter. As you can see Chris, these children behind me are cradling each other and crying. It's a global Crisis! I don't think I can cope! It's just – just –' the reporter fainted.

The news reader Chris turned back to the camera and mopped her brow, trying to smile, but failed miserably. 'Well, that just shows what people – Harry Potter fanatics in particular – are going through all around the world at the moment.

'It has been suggested that Joanne Rowling has withheld the last chapter from the public in a last desperate attempt to hold onto the life she has lived during writing the series. Yet, despite these claims, J.K Rowling denies anything.'

The camera cut to a picture of a woman with blonde hair, surrounded by reporters and those muggle microphones. 'I gave it to the editor, who gave it to the publisher. It is no longer in my safe,' she said. Harry felt sorry for the poor lady.

The camera cut to this person's – Rowling – house, a giant one. Rowling opened her safe, and indeed, it was empty. There were flashes of light from photographers, blinding Harry's eyes.

The girls who were at the bookshop, who Harry had to follow around all day, were crying and hugging each other. The braces girl went over to the dirty blonde haired place for the evening. A reporter, continued to speak to the camera.

'As this piece of evidence was revealed, the blame was cast onto the next source – the publisher and printers of the books. Bloomsbury and Raincoast Publishing have so far denied any claims that they have withheld the last chapter. Live, from the offices of Bloomsbury, we go across to Tally Youngblood.'

The camera cut to a very pretty lady, she didn't look like a reporter, and she looked far too much like a late teenager, not an adult.

'I am standing the conference theatre of Bloomsbury Publishing offices. A moment ago, the directors of the industry stated that they did not receive the final chapter of the books.'

At this line, the girls jumped up and shouted that the television. The girl with the dirty blonde hair throwing swear words at it, while the girl with braces used more - polite insults.

'We have not read the books. It is entirely unfair of the public to suggest that we went against Jo's wishes by reading the books before release, and so it follows that, because we have not read it, we cannot hold any opinions of the book. Thus, no desires to stop the knowledge of the contents of the last chapter have been created.'

'In London, Tally Youngblood, Seven News.'

The camera cut back to Chris.

'We have just received some more breaking news, from London, from our sports reporter, Matthew White. Matt, what do you have for us?'

'Well, Chris, in a bizarre twist, Mr Emmerson of MuggleNet, a Harry Potter fan site, has publicly admitted to rallying with other Harry Potter fans around the globe.'

The camera cut to a conference room, with supposedly, Emmerson, sitting in the centre of the very _long_ table, what looked like the house tables from Hogwarts, with a cup, roughly the size of the Goblet of Fire, filled with, what seemed like red wine.

'Yes,' the man said, drowsily, 'I have many contacts, and we were all very, very eager to – we couldn't stand waiting any longer. We knew where the books were being printed … and we kind of …um, snuck in. Just for a peek, you know,' said Emmerson. He was now talking pretty fast, 'just to look at the last word of the last chapter. See if it was scar. But, you know, we just had to read more, and more, and more … and we read the whole thing…and it was just, so well written – and we didn't want the whole thing to be over … so we … just –'

But the man was cut off by a policeman, placing him under arrest for stealing. Harry wouldn't have heard the man anyway, if he had continued. The two girls had now resorted to throwing their shoes, and the dirty blonde haired girl's family's, at the television, despite the parents, and boss of the house and remote control, had told them to stop, saying how they knew how the girls felt. Apparently, they didn't feel murderous enough to start throwing shoes.

The scene before Harry started to turn blurry, and Harry felt himself being pulled up. Moments later Harry was back in his own home, flung into the seat he was sitting in, hours before. He glanced up at the clock.

Quarter past eight, it said. No time had passed since he left, and the presents and birthday cards were in the exact same place, as before. Harry shook his head. Every time he had dropped into a memory, it had used up time … how come this time was different? The people who wrote this letter … were they … witches or wizards too?

Confused, Harry skimmed through the letter - five hundred pages in total (Harry had counted) - and reached the end.

_Your's sincerely,_

_Emily King and Claire Wu,_

_Harry Potter Obsession Disorder Sufferers._

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay, just for some background information. this story was actually a scenario for PDHPE (Personal Development, Health and Physical Education). We were learning about consumer awareness (please, do not ask what consumer awareness has got to do with personal development _or_ health).**

**But anyway, the teacher let us go up to the library to use the computers (which got the librarian annoyed because the teachers are suppose to _book_ the library computers, seminar room ... each period) My friend (also known as HPOD sufferer on and I bludged (meaning we "wasted time") all lesson, looking at Harry Potter pictures, reading fanfiction... We already knew what we were going to write our scenario on, and what our letter was about. Oh yes, and no research was needed for this either.**

**So that's the background information. Now, some characters...bookshops yadda yadda yadda ... in this scenario you might not be too familiar with...**

**_(In order of appearance in story)_**

**Dymocks - This is quite a large bookstore in Australia, with many branches in many major shopping centres (shopping malls) and in the cities.**

**Jim Hawkins, the reporter - Yeah, we stole Hawkins out of _Treasure Island _by Robert Louis Stevenson. We (our class) were reading it in English class, and the majority of the class found it a bit boring, so we decided to make fun of the main character in the story. Just a bit...**

**Chris, the news reader - (Chris "Bathy" Bath) She "hosts" Seven news here. Sometimes. Other times there's Ian "Rosco" Ross.**

**Tally Youngblood - Anyone read _Uglies _or_ Pretties_ or_ Specials_ by Scott Westerfield? We also stole the main character from that triology.**

**Matthew White - That's the sports reporter/reader for the Seven Network.**

**Mr Emmerson - He's the director of MuggleNet, a Harry Potter fansite.**


End file.
